


On the Way Home

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 8x10 Related, F/F, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: How it went down for Misty before she was returned to the Academy after Mallory asked for that favor.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	On the Way Home

He was on his way, ready to force her hand as he did many times before, ready to have her kill that poor frog.

But he froze and she heard the door open. Steps followed and she spun on her seat, swallowed hard when she sat the red-eyed voodoo demon.

“Hello,” he shot her a smile that sent a goosebump down her spine.

“Hi,” she held her hands together tight.

“You know, for years the witch queen has been pestering me because of you. Your personal hell is quite boring, but your pain is good. Though, I have to admit it gets spoiled with that Supreme of yours making trouble around here. Her mother was a piece but she never gave me this amount of trouble,” he said, “I’m glad and disappointed to see you go.”

A head appeared from behind him and the Cajun couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Nan?” her voice crackled.

“Hey, bitch! Time to go home,” smiled the younger witch.

“H-home?” frowned Misty, she shot a glance to the demon.

“It’s a favor for someone who did me a favor,” he declared.

Her frown deepened, she pressed her lips, ready to protest when Nan intervened:

“Cordelia doesn’t know I’m here, she didn’t do this,” Nan said, “Let’s go, she’ll be happy to see you.”

  
  


“You’re welcome, now can you stop thinking so loud? We’re almost there,” Nan said.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Day studying the familiar surroundings as they entered the academy property.

“Look, you’re lucky. Enjoy your boo, like I enjoy Papa. Cordelia missed you a lot and yeah, I can tell you’re a hoe for her too. You didn’t even think of going to your own place. You just wouldn’t shut your mind about Cordelia and life, so, please, just eat that pussy so I don’t have to hear any more about it.”

Misty froze on her tracks.

“What? Oh, come on, somebody had to say it! Come on, I want to get back to Papa, you can question everything later. You want to see her or what?”

The swamp witch followed the clairvoyant inside of the mansion.


End file.
